Lily the wolf
Owner: Papiocutie (YouTube) Lily the wolf is a female wolf and is the sidekick of pinky the hedgehog.She is very helpful and sweet.Miles "Tails" Prower has a cursh on her.She is also smart like tails. Appearance she has light gray fur and pink color eyes.she has a fury mouth like tails.she wear's a red vest and a cyan shirt with a colorful flower on it.she wear's a purple skirt and light pink socks and pink shoes like tails. About Name:Lily the wolf nicknames:cutie(by eggman) Gender:female Species:Wolf Age:9 likes:helping out,her friends,friendly people dislikes:mean people,evil people,getting hurt, Relatives friends:pinky the hedgehog,tirta the echidna,alice the hedgehog,orange the cat,chump the chipmuck,kitey the armadillo,Nyan cat,violet the chameleon,espio the chameleon,Charmy bee,vector the crocodile,Sonic the hedgehog,Tails miles prower,Amy rose,cream the rabbit,silver the hedgehog,blaze the cat,marine the raccoon,cosmo the seedrian,Mighty the armadillo Love interest:Tails miles prower Neutral:knuckles the echidna Rivals:rouge the bat Backsltory lily was born on angel island she lived as village girl with her older brother she worked all day sunday was the only free day.She would play with her brother but sometimes she would look at the sky wondering if fairlys would come out and help her village from sickness.But a horribe diszee spend thought the village.Her parent were sick there was no antidote.Her Dad had no choice he knew him and his wife would die soon he sighed a deal to take lily and her brother to care center champ.Her brother knew Lily wouldn't like it there so he told her to leave.Lily packed her things and leafed as sad as she was that not only her parent were dead she leafed her brother behind.She leafed the island.She wondered for years and years looking for a home.One day she found a family of lions she asked them if she could live with her.They only chased her as she screamed for help a pink hedgehog came out of nowhere and fought the lions.She thanked the pink hedgehog for saving her life.the hedgehog asked why was she being chased Lily told her story.She asked her what her name was the pink hedgehog said her name was pinky.Lily asked her if she could stay with her pinky said yes.After getting to know eachandother a blue robot came out of no where and attacked them.Lily ws told to hid in the blush.Then a loud explosion.Lily was scared.Just then a blue hedgehog and a red echidna and 2 tailed fox and a pink hedgehog came racing forward to see what was going on.Sonic was suprized to see a hedgehog as fast as him.He asked if they were okay.they said they were fine.After they all got to know eachandother Pinky asked them if they could stay with him.Sonic said yes.The next morning her and pinky were taking a walk.Lily said she felt if she was being watched Pinky said she had the same feeling.Just then a chameleon a bee a armadillo and a crocodile Jumped at of the blushs mistaking them for eggman's spys.the croc grabed Lily but Pinkyt kicked him.Later after the fight Sonic and tails came out to see what was going on.Pinky told them they were underattacked.Sonic told them that they were the choatix.The choatix apologized and also saying that their home was destroyed by eggman's robots.they asked sonic if they could stay sonic said they could stay until their done rebuilding their house.The next day Lily came in to ask what tails what doing tails told her that he was builing a machine Lily was curious about tails's idea.Lily told him about her past.Tails told her she was lucky that she knew her family.Tails told her his past.Lily felt very sorry.Later tails and Lily played tag when one of eggman's robot came and grabed them Pinky and Sonic came but they were too late.Lily and Tails were put in a cell.Pinky and sonic stopped eggman and saved them.Sonic asked them if they would like to join the freedom fighters they both said yes. Lily the wolf.jpg Sonic_Base_Fox_by_Espio_fanboy.jpg fluttlershy hig.png|lily and flutter shy papiocutie_characters_by_piemasterpucca-d4nn17p.jpg 818157.jpg 818387.png 818388.png 818389.png 818390.png 818384.png Triva nothing really Category:Wolf Category:Female Category:Protagonist